Bubble baths, Showers and Silence
by brutally.bored
Summary: Rachel gets an unexpected visitor during her bubble bath one night.
1. Chapter 1

**This popped into my head while I was taking a shower. Thought it would be fun to write, then it became the longest thing I've ever written on this website. **

I was taking a bubble bath the first time she showed up.

I had filled my tub with hot water and berry scented bubbles that liked to overflow over the sides of the tub. I had been in the water for about five minutes with my eyes closed, just listening to the music that played on my ipod when I heard a sniffle. I opened my eyes.

And there she was.

I first thought about how I was naked, but then realized with the mass of bubbles on top of the water that she couldn't see anything.

Her eyes looked bloodshot and they were filled with tears, she had prominent tear tracks going down her rosy cheeks and she was wringing her hands nervously.

She wouldn't look at me.

I opened my mouth to ask her why she was here but then shut it quickly when she reached for her shirt and raised it before taking it off completely. I watched as she folded the shirt before setting on my closed toilet lid. She then leaned down to take off her sweat pants and the sight of them threw me off. I've never seen her in anything but dresses and jeans. She took them off and folded them, placing them on her shirt, before reaching behind her and taking her bra off, she placed it on top of the growing pile. She was now wearing only her underwear when she looked at my face for the first time, I think she was looking at my chin. She blinked a couple of times before she leaned down and took off her underwear and placed them on the pile of clothes before moving closer to the tub.

She leaned down and opened my arms for me before getting in and laying in between my legs. She grabbed my arms which were still in the air and wrapped them around herself. She turned around in my arms so our chests were touching before shifting down so she could lay her head on my collarbones with her arms around my waist. I just watched, silent and wondering how she got into my room. I didn't even want to think about why she was taking a bath with me but I needed to say something.

"I...Why are you her-" She looked up and finally our eyes met, the emotions swirling behind her eyes was prominent stopping my sentence in it's tracks. Her eyes showed confusion, anxiousness, and worry, but mostly they showed how sad she was. She looked down right broken. I bit my lip and tightened my arms with a slight nod, letting her know I wasn't going to talk anymore. I'll just hold her until she wants to talk.

We laid there for about thirty minutes before I noticed how wrinkly our skin became. The bubbles had popped for the most part with only little clumps floating here and there. Her breathing was shallow, but irregular so I knew she was still awake. I moved my right arm down and lightly nudged her up. She looked up at me and i motioned for her to lean up. She got up and sat back on her legs in front of me as i sat up and crossed my legs. I grabbed the damp wash cloth from the side of the tub and got it wet again before raising it to her face. I gently wiped down the tear stains and cleaned her entire face off. Her eyes were still bloodshot but her face was considerably less red and looked more like her regular skin tone. I placed the washcloth on the side of the tub again before leaning forward and reaching behind her to pull the plug on the tub letting all of the water drain out. I leaned back and looked at her face for a couple of seconds before nodding again slightly and getting out of the tub. I grabbed the towel i had laid out and dried myself off before holding it open in my arms and looking at her. She looked up at me and the glanced at the towel before getting up and out of the tub herself. She walked into my open arms and I wrapped the towel around her and dried her off before throwing the towel in the sink and walking into my room expecting her to follow.

I glanced at the clock on the way to my dresser. 10:28 pm. She came late. I opened the top drawer and took out two over sized shirts, an unused pair of underwear and my own new pair. I turned around to see her standing in the doorway to my bathroom, just watching me with those sad eyes as I walked up to her. I handed her the new underwear and the shirt with a raised eyebrow. Kind of my silent way of asking her if she was planning on staying or just bathing and leaving. She looked between me and the offered clothes for a second before she gingerly took the clothes and nodded slightly. I turned around and got dressed giving her some sort of privacy even though no less than an hour ago I basically got a strip tease. Once I was dressed I laid down on my back and looked at her. She was standing at the foot of my bed, wringing her hands again with her eyes darting to everything in the room except for my face. I watched her for a couple of seconds before her eyes finally looked into mine. I opened my arms and her eyes widened slightly before she rushed into my embrace. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as she wrapped her arms around my waist, mirroring the position we had in the tub.

I was expecting the tears, so I just held her as she broke down in my arms. I was saddened by her heart breaking sobs and I wanted nothing more than to stop the sadness for her. I still don't know what made her so sad, but I wanted to be the one to fix it for her. I wanted her to be okay. I turned the light off and held her until her breathing evened out letting me know she was asleep.

The next morning she was gone when I woke up. I noticed the shirt I gave her folded up on my dresser with a note on top. She simply wrote thanks and I smiled at her writing, it was so elegant.

We acted as if nothing happened at school, nothing but passing glances and her sitting next to me in glee let me know she recognized my existence at school.

I can't say I was disappointed.

I really wasn't expecting a drastic change.

The rest of the week went by the same way, she never came back, but we looked at each other in passing more often and she always sat next to me.

When Friday rolled by I was exhausted, the football team was not happy with the falling out of Finn and I and the hockey team realized that the break up meant I was back at the bottom of the food chain.

Long story short I hid the entire day.

That night I was in the shower when she showed up.

I watched movies in my basement and lounged on the comfy couch, eating fruit and letting my body finally relax. I looked at the clock and noticed that there were fifteen minutes until 11 when I realized I needed to take a shower.

I got upstairs, set my ipod up to play Adele and hopped in the shower, I stood under the spray and sighed in relief when I felt the hot water run over my body. I stood there for about a minute until the music suddenly stopped. In hindsight I probably should have been scared, but I was calm. The music started playing again but it was different, I recognized Amy winehouse's sultry voice coming from the speaker with my ipod attached and expelled a little bit of air.

She's here.

I turned around and grabbed a washcloth and squeezed my body wash (berry scented respectively) onto it before putting it back and turning back around and seeing her standing there. She didn't have clothes on again, but my eyes never left hers. We were just gazing into each others eyes as I worked the body wash into a lather and I finally looked down when I felt the soapy bubbled running down my hands and dripping into the tub. She looked down too before she took a step toward me before gently taking the washcloth. She looked up at me and started cleaning me, She wiped the cloth over my chest, keeping her eyes on mine, she kneeled down and started washing my legs before standing up and gently grabbing my right hand and washing my hand and each finger separately then doing the same with my left hand.

Okay, now this was pretty over whelming. Someone that I thought hated me, came to me and she's being so...gentle.

When she finished with that she nudged my shoulder to turn me around, I turned and she started washing my back and legs. When she moved her hands from my body I took it as the cue to wash off so I got under the spray of water and sighed softly again. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind and I reached my right hand down and intertwined my fingers with hers.

She put her chin on my shoulder and sighed softly.

"Thank you."

I didn't say anything in reply hoping she would keep talking.

"I know you don't know whats going on with me...but thank you for not throwing me out the first time I came here."

How could I. She meant to much to me. Even though she probably wasn't aware of it.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know. But can we just...like...Can we just be right now? I don't want to ruin this." She said before she nuzzled the side of my neck and face.

I bit my lip and nodded knowing she could feel it.

I felt her move and pull me back slightly before releasing my hand so she could put shampoo in my hair, I sighed in happiness when I felt her nails scratch my scalp lightly massaging my head.

She pushed me back under the spray of water and we got back into our previous positions with the shampoo running down my body and both of our eyes closed. When my hair was washed out I switched our positions so I could return the favor of washing her. When she was cleaned she grabbed my hands and put them around her neck before putting her hands on my waist and pulling me closer to her. Our foreheads were touching and we both closed our eyes again, happy to just be close to each other. A few minutes later we got out, following the process from our bath together a couple of days ago.

After we walked into the bedroom we got out clothes on and laid down, in a different position this time, we both laid on our sides and faced each other, our foreheads touching and our legs intertwined, with her holding my hand in between us.

She sighed before she spoke again.

"I was kicked out of my house the night I came here. My father heard I was gay and came out screaming for me to get out. He didn't give me a chance to explain, he just threw me out and then proceeded to throw all of my stuff out of the window. I've been living in my car and making rounds to take baths, I came to you on that first night though because I wanted you to be the one to comfort me...I don't know what it is but you always make me feel better. Even though I was a royal bitch to you for most of our lives. And for that I am truly sorry by the way."

I looked into her eyes and saw the unshed tears again, I also saw the emotions in them again.

"I forgive you. And you will be moving into the guest bedroom tomorrow."

"I...Rach I can't ask you to do that."

"Good thing you're not asking then right?"

She laughed quietly before she nodded "I guess, yeah."

"Perfect. Now let's go to sleep, I'm quite tired, school was particularly draining today."

"That's going to stop Monday." The conviction in her voice left no room for argument so I didn't reply.

I turned around on the bed and I felt her shift closer before nuzzling her face into my hair and wrapping her arms around me, squeezing tightly as if she was afraid I would leave.

That would never happen.

"I love you Rachel Berry." She whispered.

"And I love you Santana Lopez." I whispered back.

We both fell asleep that night with smiles on our faces and a weight lifted from our shoulders.

**I took a count of how many lines each girl had. If i counted right, Santana had seven and Rachel had five. **

**Lots of silence in this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, THANK YOU to everyone who Favorited/followed and I want to especially thank those people who reviewed, I was sooooo happy when I read them I can't even begin to explain.**

I woke up to nothing.

She wasn't in bed with me.

I sighed and sat up, I was really hoping she would stay since I would be alone again.

I got up and walked toward the kitchen before stopping in my tracks when I heard humming.

It had to be Santana, she's the only one who would be in my house beside me. I walked in and stopped in the door frame to see her back to me, she was standing over the griddle with her head bobbing to whatever song was playing through the ear buds she had in her ears. I walked up and wrapped my arms around her from behind and put my cheek on her shoulder blade. She jumped slightly at the unexpected contact before smiling and taking the ear bud out of the ear closest to where my head was.

"They're vegan." She said motioning with the spatula to the pancakes on the griddle in front of her.

"Yummy, want me to get drinks and stuff?"

She nodded. "Go for it."

I nodded before moving and walking to the fridge.

"Orange juice?"

I heard her say yes and I poured our drinks and grabbed silverware before walking to the table with her following, carrying a plate full of pancakes and two other plates in her hands. She places a plate in front of where i sat and in front of the chair next to me before placing the plate full of food in between us. We both dug in without a word. After a minute or two I looked up at her with a smirk before stealing a piece off of her plate and eating it with a grin when she looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled and picked up a piece of pancake off my own plate before raising it to her lips. She smiled and bit it off before licking her lips making me blush and look down.

She saw this and laughed. "Really Rach, out of all we have seen of each other this week, that's the part that makes you blush?"

"Well...Yeah." I said looking up at her.

"You're adorable Rach."

"Thank you Santana."

We started feeding each other until everything was gone and we picked everything up. I was washing my hands when Santana came up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist and tapping my stomach lightly.

"So what do you want to do today? I'm all yours." She murmured before nuzzling my neck.

"Well It's" I glanced at the clock as I dried my hands before placing them on top of hers. "11 am, do you want to go for a walk? There's a nice park about 10 minutes from here."

"That sounds good. Wanna go get dressed?"

I nodded as she grabbed my right hand pulling it and making me spin into her arms. I grinned at her and she smiled back before leading me to my room and sitting on my bed.

"Get dressed, I'll wait here."

"But what about you?" I asked while i looked through my closet.

"Trust me, i'll get dressed."

"O...kay?" I got dressed and stood in front of my dresser and started brushing me hair, seeing Santana watching me in the mirror.

"You're beautiful." She said when she noticed me looking at her.

I blushed again and finished before turning around and smiling at her.

"Ready?" She said standing up in front of me with a smile.

"I am, I don't know about you." I said looking her up and down, she was still wearing only underwear and an oversized shirt.

"Just come on." She said grabbing her keys off the dresser and pulling me by my hand to my front door. When we walked outside and I locked the door behind me I looked around my neighborhood to see if anyone was outside to look at my girl outside. Wait, she's not my girl. My shoulders fell. She must have noticed.

"What's wrong Rach?" She asked before walking to her car and unlocking it.

"I...nothing."

She looked at me as she sat in the backseat. "Okay. Give me a second. Keep a lookout for any wondering eyes." She winked at me and closed the door.

I looked around again, making sure no one even thought of trying to sneak a peak. A minute later the door opened and I heard her walk over to where I was standing near the front of her car.

"Ready?" She asked again with a smile.

"Wow, how'd you get ready so fast?" I said looking at her outfit, simple jeans and a t-shirt under a jacket with a pair of black boots.

"Practice?" She said with a shrug before grabbing my hand again and walking with me toward the park.

"So all of your clothes are in your car..."

"Yeah."

"We'll move them back in sometime soon."

"You really don't need to let me stay with you."

"Of course I do. I wouldn't want you to stay with anyone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We walked in silence for a while until we got into the park. She squeezed my hand getting me to look at her.

"Why did you look down in your driveway earlier?"

"Uh...just a thought."

"Penny for your thoughts?" She said with a small smile.

"I...I looked around when we walked outside because I didn't want anyone to look at my girl when i realized you aren't my girl to claim." I said looking down.

We were silent for a minute or two as we walked over a bridge. There was a river under it, it didn't really move, it just sat there. We stopped and she turned to me and let go of my hand. I sighed. I knew I shouldn't of said anything. I closed my eyes and sighed. I bit my lip until I felt her arms wrap around my waist and pull me into her. My arms moved on their own accord and wrapped around her neck as she nuzzled the side of my neck again. We stood like that for a while.

"I'm yours if you want me to be."

I think i forgot how to breath. My eyes opened as wide as they could and I think my heart stopped. Dear god is this what having a heart attack feels like?

"I..." I need to speak! I tried to speak again and nothing came out but air.

She pulled back and put her hands on my waist. The sadness in her eyes was back because I haven't replied yet, she thinks I don't want her.

I shook my head and surged forward, our lips touched and the world stopped. God this girl was perfect. Her arms slid back around my waist pulling me closer. I slid my arms down and cradled her face as my tongue swiped across her bottom lip, I wanted more. She opened her mouth and I didn't hesitate to slide my tongue into her mouth. As our tongues wrestled I could feel my lungs burning, I needed to breathe but I didn't want to stop kissing her. I needed her to know I wanted her to be mine. Only mine. She moaned but pulled away. We were panting and looking into each others eyes with our foreheads touching.

"I want you to be mine Santana. I need you to be only mine."

"Then i'm yours." She said before she kissed me again. I immediately felt her tongue on my lips before I opened my mouth and our tongues started fighting for dominance. She tightened her arms around me and I pulled back with a smile.

"Come on, Let's keep walking." I said. "We are in a park."

She laughed "Whatever you say babe." She said making butterflies go crazy in my stomach.

We held hands and walked through the park. It was late fall but the bright colors were still around, we were surrounded by bright oranges, yellows and reds and i couldn't get enough of it.

"It's gorgeous out here."

She looked around as if seeing the trees for the first time before nodding. "It is."

We lapsed into silence again as we left the park and started home. It's our home. She lives with me now. I grinned as we walked catching her attention.

"We're going home." I simply said making her smile as well.

"We are." She pulled me closer before wrapping her arm around my waist.

When we got home we immediately started moving her stuff into the house, I had empty drawers in my dresser and closet so all of her stuff fit. Honestly I don't think it ever crossed our minds today that she should sleep in the guest room, obviously we both wanted her to just sleep in my room.

After that we watched movies and cuddled all day. Not a word was spoken throughout the movies. We just held each other. I'm not exactly sure when Santana got so quiet or when I did for that matter, but my mind was focused on the fact it didn't seem weird. It felt right. But we did talk to each other a bit today. That was enough. We ate leftover spaghetti for dinner and laughed at the rerun of I love lucy that came on while we heated it up.

We didn't say anything else for the day. It wasn't until about 11:30 that night that I finally said something.

Without looking at her I asked "Bath or shower?"

"Hm. Bath?"

I smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

We got up and took our clothes off in my room before we walked into the bathroom and set everything up. Santana put her ipod on the speaker this time, I just smiled at the thought. We got into the tub, the same position from last time. I guided her into this position this time, I loved being able to hold her finally. The feeling of her in my arms was something I would never give up. We just laid down happy with the fact we were together. A thought occurred to me and I tightened my arms around her, she felt it and looked up at me when I looked down. When our eyes met I kissed her quickly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She looked down again and put her head on my chest.

"There's nothing to really talk about. He didn't let me explain which kind of sucks but I'm not all that bent out of shape about it. My parents weren't really there. I got used to them not caring, and the one time he does care, it's only because of something he doesn't approve of. I'm fine now, plus I got an amazing girlfriend out of the deal." She said before looking up at me. I smiled and kissed her again.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk about it more. Okay?"

"I know Rach, now I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Where are your dads?"

I sighed quietly. "They're on a business trip. They're not here often. They are actually on business though, Daddy is a lawyer and basically all of his big shot clients are in New York, they're the type of clients who like on call lawyers because they have troubles all the time so daddy is always there. Dad is on business too, He is a doctor and he was sent to new york general so he could help them get organized, they were horribly disorganized there before he showed up. The big apple would basically be falling apart without them." I said with a small smile.

"So they just leave you here alone?" She said incredulously.

"Pretty much, they call every other day though, and they skype me every Wednesday."

"Are you okay with them being gone most of the time?" She looked up at me again.

"I am, I know they are important people and I hear about how much they want to be here with me, the only thing is I get lonely sometimes."

"Well you don't need to worry about that again." She said before kissing my collarbone.

"I know."

"I'm here for you to talk to as well."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

And with that we went back into our comfortable silence.

We went on with our routine as usual until I went to get our clothes. She gently grabbed my wrist and bit her lip before asking "Do we have to wear clothes?"

"San you know i'm not ready for-"

"This has nothing to do with sex, if you haven't noticed we haven't' even really checked each other out yet. It's just comfy without clothes and we can be close...nevermind...we can wear clothes." She let go of my wrist.

I looked at her and then to the bed before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the bed, she smiled and we got under the blanket in the same position we fell asleep in yesterday.

"I love you Rachel Berry."

"And I love you Santana Lopez."

Sunday was uneventful, we did basically the exact same thing we did Saturday. The only difference was what we ate.

We took a shower that night.

We were dancing around under the spray of water in the tub to the Etta James song that came on my ipod. We smiled at each other as the song ended, we had already cleaned our hair and our bodies and we were just playing around now.

We got closer when Adele started playing and slowly moved in circles when I decided to speak up.

"San, I understand if you don't want our relationship to be public at school." She slowed our movements even further and looked at me.

"I'm going to come out with you, I'm going to stop the football team and hockey team from bullying you, and We are going to be one of those fantastically sickeningly sweet couples at school babe, I got your back." She said with a smile but the conviction that was once again present in her voice made me not want to question it further.

I smiled and kissed her gently before pulling back to finish our dance.

We finished and went to sleep, without clothes again, and mentally prepared ourselves for the next day. I could swear she held me tighter that night.

We didn't talk the next morning, we just got dressed and I watched as she put on the cheerleading uniform that virtually made her a god in our high school, we then went to the kitchen and ate cereal in silence.

We rode in my car to school and I kept my hand on the stickshift gripping it as hard as I could.

I didn't want Santana to see I was nervous but she grabbed the hand that was holding the stickshift and rubbed circles into the back of my hand without looking away from the window.

We got to school and we walked hand and hand down the hallway to my locker, she went to her locker that was thankfully only three down from mine and we started getting our books for our first classes.

I got a bad feeling in my gut and it traveled up and became a lump in my throat when Finn walked up and leaned on the locker next to mine with a sick smirk on his face.

"Listen Rach. I noticed you hiding from people Friday and I realized it was because of our breakup. So I am more than willing to take you back for some under the shirt action." He finished it off with a look on his face that I believe was supposed to be sexy but it made him look like even more of an idiot than usual.

I opened my mouth to speak when Santana's voice cut me off.

"Back off Finn." She didn't call him a name, I guess she didn't want a confrontation.

"I'm talking to my girlfriend Satan. You back off."

Santana growled and stood at her full height in front of the towering form of Finn Hudson.

"She is mine. You need to back away from MY girlfriend and never come near her again."

By now a crowd had gathered around the three of us. The football team and hockey team seemed to be huddled on one side while the cheerleaders were on the other side behind Santana and I. Quinn and Brittany stood in front of the squad with HBIC looks on their faces.

I had never seen the look on Brittany's face but it managed to scare even me.

"Excuse me? Rachel isn't yours. I'll take her if I have to." Finn said

He reached out toward me. Santana pushed his hand away and his face turned red. I watched in seemingly slow motion as he pulled his hand back and made it into a fist before swinging toward Santana. Santana just ducked and Finn ended up punching the locker as hard as he could leaving a dent and a bloody hand. Santana punched him in the gut making him pull his hand back and hunch over, she then brought her knee up to push him up a little before she pulled her left hand back and swung at Finn, punching him square in the face and sending him to his back, knowing him out with a very bloody face. She then looked up and leveled a glare at the part of the hallway with the football and hockey teams.

"None of you will come near Rachel. If you do." She pointed at the bloodied and unconscious Finn on the floor. "That. Will look like a pillowfight compared to what I would do to you."

They all frantically nodded before the bell rang and they all took off running. One look from Santana and everyone else scattered as well, the only people left in the hallway was Santana and I, Quinn, Brittany, The unconscious Finn and one Sue Sylvester.

"What happened here Lopez?" Sue said looking down at Finn with disgust.

"He tried to man handle my girlfriend coach." She answered pulling me closer by my waist.

"So Barbra is yours now?"

"She is."

"Good. Now I can finally put her under my protection without being questioned. You are all excused from first period and I will make sure you don't have any repercussions from knowing out this idiot." Sue said before lightly tapping Finn's arm with her shoe and waling away with a nod to Quinn, Brittany and I.

"You finally got your girl Sanny?" Brittany said breaking he silence that took over.

"I did Britt-Britt."

"Yay!" Brittany said before she pulled me into a tight hug.

Santana and Quinn moved to stand next to each other with matching grins.

"We can all be friends now!" Brittany exclaimed

"Of course Brittany." I said with a smile.

Brittany smiled before moving to stand next to Quinn as Santana moved next to me.

"Congrats you guys." Quinn said with a smile.

"Thank you very much Quinn."

"See you guys in glee?"

"Of course!"

Quinn and Brittany turned and walked off and I turned to Santana grabbing her left hand gently and inspecting it. It was swollen and she winched when i grabbed it.

"Come on, we're going to the nurse." I said before I led her to the nurses office and helped her after the nurse gave us ice.

She sat on the table and I stood in between her legs with her hand in my between us.

"Thank you for that, I might not like violence but that was amazing"

"I tried to get him to walk away...I didn't even call him something.'

"I noticed that, and thank you again" I said before kissing her quickly

"I told you babe, I got your back."

The bell rang signalling the start of our second period class.

"We need to get to class."

She nodded in agreement and we walked to where my class was.

"Meet me in the auditorium for lunch?"

"Perfect."

I kissed her and she walked off before I sighed dreamily and walked into my class.

At lunch we met up and we spent it in our comfortable silence, just eating and holding each other, we even stood up and danced for a while, switching between swing dancing to slow dancing we even tangoed for a while.

We parted with a promise to see each other at glee.

When glee came around I was the first one in there as usual, but this time Santana was the second one to enter the classroom. I smiled and ran into her arms giving her a kiss before leading her to our seat. She sat down before pulling me into her lap, i sat sideways and draped my arm across her shoulders as she nuzzled my neck once again.

Everyone started trickling in as usual a few minutes later. Brittany and Quinn sat next to us and we talked about songs we could all do in here when Mr. Shue came in closely followed by the bruised and hurt looking Finn Hudson.

The atmosphere in the room changed drastically.

"Santana, you are out of glee club."

Santana's and my jaw dropped as the rest of glee club started shouting their protests and Finn stood there with a victorious smirk on his face, Mr. Shue screamed "Hey!" Quieting everyone down.

"What Santana did was unacceptable and I will not tolerate it. She is out." He said, Finn's smirk grew wider.

I stood up and held Santana's hand. "Fine, Mr. Shue. If Santana is out, then I am too." Finn's jaw dropped as well as everyone else's in the room as Santana squeezed my hand and moved to stand in front of me.

"Babe, I can't let you give up glee for me. You love singing." She said with wide eyes.

"Exactly. I love singing. I don't need glee club to do that. It gave me a platform yes, but I can survive without it. I think the people in here will stay friends with me as well." I looked around at the club and everyone nodded except for Finn who still had a look of shock on his face.

"Now Rachel...You can't leave." Mr. Shue said.

"Excuse me? I believe I can leave whenever I want."

"We cant win without you." He tried again.

"You actually could, You have many capable singers in here. You're just to blind to see it."

"But-"

"That's enough William." Sue Sylvester barked from the doorway. "I've heard enough. I just talked to Figgins and you are no longer the club moderator. I am. You can leave now. And take Hudson with you. He's out." Sue said earning a cheer from most of the club.

"I-I-" Shue said before he stormed out of the room in the direction of principal Figgins office with a silenced Finn Hudson following him like a lost puppy.

"That's enough excitement for one day. You're all dismissed. We will start bright and early tomorrow afternoon under the direction of our new glee captains, Rachel and Santana, and we will figure out how to send your competition the loser's circle." Sue said before she left.

Everyone started packing their things and leaving. Quinn and Brittany said that they will text us as Kurt and Mercedes walked up to us.

"So you and Santana are really together?" Mercedes said looking at me and San.

"Yes we are Kurt." She looked between us and smiled. "You two are cute together, See you guys later." Kurt said before they both left.

"Ready to go home?" Santana said after she grabbed our stuff.

"Am I ever."

We drove home in silence. When we got into my room we both collapsed on the bed and cuddled until it was time to eat dinner. We ate Chinese take out before we silently moved into the bathroom and got into the bathtub.

We mirrored our position from before with me holding her.

I sighed in happiness realizing that this is where it all begin and smiled. She looked up into my eyes and sent me a smile of her own.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just..." I sighed and smiled again.

"I love you Rachel Berry." You see? She just got me.

"And I love you Santana Lopez."

I tightened my arms around her as she laid her head back down on my chest thinking about how much of a good idea it was to not ask questions when she first came to me.

The most prominent thought in my head though?

Bubble baths, Showers, and Silence really are a winning combination.

**Idk how I feel about that ending and to be honest I rewrote that last line about 30 different times before I just said whatever and let it be. **

**Also, I realized I made Finn and Shue horrible people in this...I'm not saying I didn't mean to but still my dislike of them really showed today. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said it was a two shot. I lied. **

"Pumpkin?"

I woke up to the voice calling from the kitchen. I looked at the clock, 30 minutes before we had to be up for school.

I recognized the voice and immediately after I shot up out of bed and ran to the door, slamming it and locking it. The sudden movement and the door slamming woke Santana up from where she was laying with me. She sat up and looked at me with a curious expression. I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Baby girl?" Santana heard and her eyes widened before I put a finger in front of my lips showing her that I needed her to stay quiet. Not that she has a problem with that.

"Yes daddy?" I asked through the door before biting my lip.

"Your dad and I are downstairs, Come join us will you?"

"Of course daddy, just let me get some clothes on."

"Okay pumpkin."

I heard his heavy footsteps down the hallway and I let out a breath of air, looking at the carpet.

I sighed before looking up and meeting the very scared, wide eyes of my girlfriend on my bed.

I pushed myself away from the door and walked over to where she was sitting with her mouth open in shock.

"I...Rach I can't meet them. They wouldn't let me stay here and they wouldn't think I'm worthy of you because i'm not and they'll be mad that we went behind their backs and-"

I pushed myself forward and kissed her quickly to get her to stop rambling, even though it was adorable.

"San, calm down. They probably already saw your car in the driveway anyway. They will be okay with you staying here. And you are more than worthy of my dating you. Just trust me."

"I..." She sighed before closing her eyes. "Okay."

"Okay?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I trust you babe, we can do this."

"There we go, now let's get dressed."

We got dressed in our clothes for school and held hands as we walked into the kitchen. My father's were laughing at something and standing over the counter with a giant plate filled with various pastries next to them. I cleared my throat and they turned around with a cup of coffee in both of their hands and smiles on their faces. I smiled and let go of Santana's hand and ran toward my fathers and they had managed to put their coffee down before I collided with them and they wrapped their arms around me in a giant group hug.

"Mmmm my baby girl, I missed you!"

"We really did pumpkin!"

"I missed you too!"

They both let me go and I turned around before walking back over to Santana and grabbing her hand. She had a nice pleasant smile on her face now, probably from seeing how I was with my fathers.

"Who is this then?" Daddy said with the smile still firmly planted on his face.

"Dad, Daddy, this is Santana Lopez, my girlfriend and the newest member of this household."

"Oh really now?" Dad said with a laugh.

"Really."

"Well then" Daddy said before walking up to where Santana was standing next to me and extending his hand his hand toward her.

She let go of my hand and shook his hand firmly with a small smile.

"Welcome Santana, I take it you have a good reason for being here?"

"Oh daddy, she doesn't talk all that much..." I didn't want her uncomfortable.

She looked at me and bit her lip before she looked back at him.

"I do sir, I was kicked out and Rachel was generous enough to offer me the guest room."

"I see, and why were you kicked out?" Dad said from his spot, leaning on the counter.

"Because I'm gay."

"Well that is downright appalling. How could any parents send their child out on the streets for simple being who they are?" Dad exclaimed.

"Parent." Santana said with a small frown.

"Parent?" Daddy asked with his own frown.

"My father. My mom isn't in the picture...she left because my dad cheated. I haven't seen her since I was 12."

"No offence Santana but your father is...an ass?"

She laughed before nodding her head. "I agree ."

"Santana." My daddy said with a menacing tone making her smile drop and her eyes harden.

"My name is Leroy and my husbands name is Hiram. Call us that, gets to confusing anyway."

Santana's face morphed into one of contentment before she nodded.

"Good now that's settled, You two need to eat" Daddy said walking back over to his coffee before picking it up and drinking some.

We walked over and sat on the barstools next to the island and each grabbed a pastry before we started eating.

"Dads, Santana stopped me from being bullied at school yesterday." I said with my trademark grin plastered on my face.

"Really?! It's about time someone did something! You were treated entirely unfair there, and that Hudson boy did absolutely nothing to stop it."

I looked at Santana and noticed her face drop and she looked down when Finn was mentioned. I was about to ask her what was wrong when my dad beat me to the punch.

"Is something wrong Santana?"

She looked back up and her eyes darted between the three other people in the room, her eyes lingering on me for a while longer.

"It's just...uh...Finn and I haven't exactly seen eye to eye lately and yesterday I did something that could be uhm...seen as wrong." Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out how to say it without blatantly saying she beat Finn up.

Daddy didn't let it go. "What did you do?"

She sighed and looked at me before looking at daddy. "I beat him up and knocked him unconscious after that he was kicked out of glee club."

My daddy narrowed his eyes as my dad gasped.

"And what exactly did Finn do to warrant such a reaction?"

I could see Santana mentally preparing herself for battle.

"He told Rachel he would take her back for some 'under the shirt action'"

God bless her she just used air quotes. She put her hands down before she continued.

"He then said that he would take Rachel after I stood between them and reached to grab her, when I stopped him he went to punch me and I defended myself. Later that day he complained to Mr. Shue with the intent of getting me kicked out the club and Shue went to do exactly that when coach stopped him. She kicked Finn off for being an ass."

Her mouth was set in a line and she looked ready to react to anything. I grabbed the hand that was closet to me and held it in between my two hands, rubbing it gently with my thumbs. She softened and looked at me with a small smile.

"I knew I always hated that teacher." Daddy said making us both look up at him.

"I'm glad you defended our princess, Thank you Santana."

"Well she is a princess, might as well be her knight in shining armor." Santana said with a smirk in my parents direction.

"Good point." Daddy said before taking a sip of his coffee.

I scooted my chair over closer to her and led the hand in my grasp over my head so her arm could rest on my shoulder and I could cuddle into her side. My father's watched with smiled on their faces as we sat there and fed each other in silence. A while later I glanced at the clock and noticed it was time for us to leave for school.

"We need to leave for school, will you be here when we get home?"

"Yes ma'am." Daddy said with a grin and a small salute.

"Fantastic, we can have a family night!" I grinned and looked at Santana who was smiling.

"Sounds fantastic, have a good day at school!" Dad screamed as we walked out the front door.

"Ready for another day in the ninth circle of hell?" Santana said leading me to her car and opening the passenger door for me.

"Be positive Tana, maybe we can find our own little slice of heaven in our own personal hell." I said before she closed the door for me and jogged over to the drivers side.

"That sounds fantastic." She said as she started the car and started driving to school.

We went back into our silence and I smiled at the new found familiarity in it. We got to school and got out of the car without and word and walked into the building. She draped her arm over my shoulders as we walked through the hallways. I was astounded by the fact that the entire population of students moved out of our way as we came by, they didn't even question it. I would usually have to push my way through everybody and hold on for dear life to my stuff so it wouldn't be knocked out of my hands. When we got to my locker she kissed my cheek and moved to her own locker. I smiled and opened my locker, grabbing the bag I left in there yesterday after school when I noticed a blonde blur move next to me. I looked up and met the blue eyes of Brittany.

"Morning Rachie!"

"Good morning Brittany! how are you today?"

"I'm good, even though i'm mad, I came up with some really good dance moves yesterday but we can't use them in glee."

"Britt, remember that Sue is the teacher in Glee now, she might let you use the dance moves."

"Oh yeah!"

I opened my mouth to say something when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I smiled at the familiar feeling of my girlfriend.

"You two are giving me cavities with the sweetness over there." Quinn said walking up and putting her arm around Brittany's waist.

"You're just jealous fabray."

"Not a chance Lopez, I got my own girl." Quinn said with a grin pulling Brittany closer to her. I smiled at them before frowning when something behind them caught my eye. Both blondes noticed and turned around to see before turning back to us with scowls and simultaneous roll of their eyes. Santana hadn't looked yet but she did when they turned. I felt her stiffen and stand up strait behind me as Finn walked down the hallway toward us with a murderous scowl on his own bruised face.

"I'm going to end up killing him." I heard Santana whisper as she put her forehead on my shoulder.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her neck and she tightened her arms around my waist looking me in the eyes. I smiled and she started to smile back when we heard something that resembled a cough. We both turned to look and Finn was standing there with his fists clenched and a glare in place. Santana sighed and kissed me quickly before turning around and crossing her arms. Brittany moved next to me as Quinn moved next to Santana, mirroring my girlfriends stance.

"I need you to get away from Rachel. She doesn't love you. She loves me!" Finn said trying to keep his composure but losing it at the end of his mini rant.

"Excuse me Finnsufficient . I will not get away from MY girlfriend."

"She still doesn't love you, she just wants a warm body because she knows no one else would want her, and you're just enough of a slut that you just want to get into her pants."

My jaw dropped and I opened my mouth to start yelling when I heard a crash. Santana had advanced on Finn and somehow held him up by his shirt against the lockers across the hall.

"Listen here you inadequate, pathetic and down right sad excuse of a man. You have absolutely NO right to tell me how I feel about MY girlfriend. I love her with every single fiber of my being and if you ever try to come in between me and and her again I swear to GOD I WILL-" Quinn grabbed Santana mid rant and turned her around where I caught her and held her as tight as I could. She was shaking with rage, I started whispering in her ear about how wrong Finn was and how much I loved her as I listened to what Quinn said.

"Finn, you're lucky I stopped her just now. Try ANYTHING again and I will turn the other cheek. Until then." Quinn turned around and addressed the students in the hallway, it seemed like the entire school was in this corridor.

"Finn Hudson is now open season. Any sports team has the cheerios and coach Sylvester's blessing to do ANYTHING to this blubbering idiot. If you get caught though and say anything about this, you will have to answer to me." She looked around at the wide eyed students before turning around to address Finn again who was shaking and wide eyed.

"Welcome to the bottom of the food chain Finn. It's the exact place you let Rachel linger for far to long."

She turned back around and faced Santana, Brittany and I again before calling over her shoulder, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And Finn, you might want to leave before you do something else beside the mess you made when Santana grabbed you." Everyone seemed to look at Finn again and noticed the wet stain across his crotch and immediately everyone burst out into laughter making Finn turn red and run off.

Quinn walked over to us and put her hand on Santana's still tense shoulder.

"Why don't you two go home? I'll talk to coach and you two will be excused."

I nodded. "Tell her we will be back for glee."

"Okie dokie boss." Brittany said before grabbing Quinn's hand and dragging her down the hallway.

"Let's go home Tana."

She finally looked at me and I frowned at the sadness and anger in her eyes.

"Can we take a bath?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

When we got home we walked through the living room before a voice stopped us.

"Girls? What are you doing home?" We both looked to see my daddy on the couch watching a movie.

"We had some trouble at school and coach Sylvester said we could come home and go back for glee."

"What happened?"

I looked to Santana and she just looked at me and shrugged. I smiled and pulled her to the love seat before pushing her down and sitting on her lap.

"Finn decided he was going to try and intimidate Santana away from me again, both Santana and Quinn snapped."

"Quinn...that sounds familiar."

"She's the girl I had a crush on freshman year daddy." **(****A/N: No idea where this came from, just go with it)**

Santana's eyes widened and she looked at me confused.

"Ah! Now I remember! She's the girl you had a crush on for about five minutes until she got with Finn and the bullying started right?"

"Exactly daddy."

Santana was still looking at me while I looked at my dad.

"So will Finn back off now?"

"I sure hope so, well Santana and I are going upstairs."

I said as I got up and grabbed Santana's hand pulling her along even though she was kind of stiff.

"Okay girls, have fun. I might just go join your dad while he's taking his nap."

"Okay dad."

I pulled Santana along and she just followed, completely silent. I could just imagine the thoughts flowing through her head at the moment. I pulled her into my bathroom after I locked by bedroom door and started getting the bath ready, adding the bubble bath after the water started filling the tub up.

I turned around and looked at Santana as I started to strip out of my own clothes, I folded them up and put them on the closed toilet lid before getting in the tub and closing my eyes.

I waited a minute before I opened my eyes and was hit with flashbacks from the first night she came to me.

She was standing there, her eyes darting all over the place, her hands wringing nervously and biting her lip.

I watched her as she finally started stripping her clothes, almost the exact same was she did it the first night. She folded them up and placed them on top of mine before walking over to the tub, this time she didn't need to open my arms for me, they were already open and waiting. She climbed in and we got into our position. My arms wrapped around her neck as her arms wrapped firmly around my waist with her head on my chest.

We just laid there.

In silence.

It was usually comforting, this time it was nerve wrecking.

This time I knew what was wrong with her. I sighed.

"Freshman year, almost everyone started as usual. I was happy and really excited for high school. My first class was science. Quinn was in the class. We were partners for that day, she was nice to me, we ate lunch together and I was so happy to have gotten a friend. A small school girl's crush was made."

I paused and sighed again.

"The next day the late students came, including you. Quinn had joined the cheerios after school the day before and became captain, you and Brittany joined as well. She found out the hierarchy of the school and got together with Finn, that day before science class I received my first slushy. With everyone watching. When I went into science after getting cleaned up, I found out she had switched lab partners with some kid. She didn't speak to me after that."

I bit my lip softly and squeezed her in my arms.

"I saw you later that day and a new crush was formed. That's the beginning and the end of my crush on Quinn Fabray."

I took in a deep breath and let silence take over again.

We sat there for a while, music wasn't playing this time. I think we both appreciated the silence. She started drawing random symbols and shapes on the small of my back and I leaned down and kissed her head. We stayed in silence and she moved her head and kissed my collarbone, I smiled lightly. I think I was forgiven.

"It scared me."

She placed her head back down on my chest and I nodded, she could feel me. I just waited for her to talk more.

"I mean...Quinn is beautiful...I don't think I could take losing you after I just got you Rachel." She murmured.

"You are absolutely gorgeous and beautiful also, and well you don't have to worry about that, I'm staying with you as long as you want me to."

She looked up and me.

"Even if that means forever?"

"Especially if it means forever."

She smiled and kissed me before she moved her head back to my chest and laid it down.

I smiled and closed my eyes, perfectly content to stay here.

I felt someone shaking me, I opened my eye slowly to see Santana leaning over me with a grin on her face.

God she was beautiful.

I couldn't help but grin back.

"We look like raisins." She said and we both raised one hand out of the water to see that they were ridiculously pruned.

"Well that's what we get for falling asleep."

"We? No baby, You fell asleep, I was just laying on you." She said with a laugh. My entire body felt like it was floating, she looked so carefree...so happy.

"Okay, that's what I get for falling asleep, and that's what you get for letting me sleep."

She laughed before nodding. "Okay, I can give you that one."

"What time is it?" I leaned up making her lean back and sit on my thighs.

"I have no idea, but it's been a long time."

"Guess we should get out then huh?"

She smiled and nodded again. She got out of the tub and grabbed a towel from the pile of clean ones and dried herself off before opening it and waiting for me to get into it. I got up and walked into her outstretched arms and allowed her to dry me off before we both walked into my room. I walked to my drawer and grabbed some baggy sweatpants and a tight fitting shirt to balance it out. Santana smiled and pulled out an outfit similar to mine, just different colors. We got dressed and I looked at the clock. We have an hour until glee starts. We we're in the tub for a long time. I pulled her to the bed and we laid down on our sides facing each other, foreheads touching and just content to watch each other. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, I could clearly see the emotion in them, I loved being around her when her walls were down. She smiled at me and I felt my heart stop. It's a normal occurrence. Everytime she would smile or grin at me my heart would stop and my breath would hitch.

Times like these made me realize how undoubtedly and irrevocably in love with Santana Lopez.

I had feelings for her for the longest time but I never thought she would feel the same, it was truly a god send that she came to that night. She could've to Brittany, or Quinn, or anyone else for comfort. No, she came to me. She loved me, and I know she does, but it doesn't hurt to hear it.

"I love you."

Her eyes started sparkling even more after that. God, there goes my heart again.

"I love you too baby." She replied with a smile.

She's perfect.

She closed her eyes and rested her hand on my hip. I watched her, she looked peaceful and happy. Her lips were inviting and her hair framed her face perfectly. She looked like an angel, she was my angel. We stayed like that for a while until I noticed her nose scrunch up and she fluttered her eyes open before blushing when she noticed I was watching her.

"How much longer until we have to get up for glee?" She asked.

I turned my head to look at the clock. 20 minutes until glee starts.

"Uh, basically no time at all." I said with a smile.

She sighed before sitting up and stretching with her arms up in the air before looking over her shoulder at me and smiling.

"Let's go then." She got out of bed and put some sandals on before I followed and did the same thing, grabbing her hand and we walked down the hall hand in hand.

"Have a good time at glee club girls!" We heard from somewhere in the house once we opened the front door.

We both laughed and shouted our thanks into the house before we walked to Santana's car.

"Glee should be interesting today." She said as she opened my door for me.

"Yes but it should be good." She nodded as she closed my door and ran to her side, before sliding in, starting the car and driving toward the school.

"We need to talk to the club, see what the want to do for regionals." I murmured as I watched the passing trees and houses.

She hummed her agreement and pulled up into the parking lot of McKinley.

"We need to do something before we go to glee though." I said getting out of the car. She looked curious as she jogged to catch up with me before throwing her arm over my shoulder and letting her lead me to wherever we needed to go before glee. I smiled and led her into the building and down the hall. School just ended and glee started in 3 minutes, we walked down the hall when we spotted Finn looking through his locker, covered in a rainbow of colored ice. He must have noticed someone coming down the hallway when he looked at us, he scowled and looked like he was about to say something when I felt Santana stiffen. He must have noticed because he thought better about opening his mouth and closed it before slamming his locker and storming into Mr. Shue's office slamming the door behind him. We kept walking and as we walked past we could hear the petulant yells coming from the overgrown teenager. One look through the window in the door told me that Shue had a frown on his face and nodded at whatever Finn said making me frown. I felt Santana pull me closer to her.

"Neither of them are worth your frown babe." Santana murmured.

I smiled and nodded before leading her into Ms. Pillsbury's office. Santana looked at me confused before she just shrugged and we sat down in the chairs in front of the counselor.

"Hello girls, how may I help you today?" Ms. Pillsbury asked as she straightened a pencil.

"We need you to get Shue off of our backs. Or get Finn suspended. either works."

"Oh? Are you making a formal complaint? I was hoping you would."

I looked at her quizzically and tilted my head to the side waiting for her to continue.

"William has been clingy lately, he can't accept the fact I have moved on. I was hoping you would file a complaint against either of them, if I make a strong enough case against them William will be transferred to another school and I won't have to deal with his pathetic attempts of wooing me."

Santana laughed. "Go Ms. Teacher lady!"

"Thank you Santana, but please don't hit on Carl when he comes back."

"Promise, I got my own girl now." Santana said reaching over and grabbing my hand making me grin at her before redirecting my attention to Ms. Pillsbury.

"Ah, yes well very good, you two are cute together, I will make the complaint against William and Finn and they will be gone within the month girls, please inform me if they decide to do anything else to you until then."

Santana and I stood up and San mock saluted. "Will do Ms. Teacher. But we have to go, Glee practice."

We started walking down the hall when we heard a laugh and a "Have fun girls!" come from the teacher's office.

I smiled as Santana slung her arm over my shoulder again and we walked to glee together.

When we walked in, we were the last to arrive, and Sue walked up to us with a very rare grin on her face.

"Barbra, Lopez, nice to see our captains have joined us!"

"Indeed it is! wait until you guys hear what Rach just did." Santana said with a grin and a laugh making me blush when everybody looked at me.

"What did she do?" Quinn said smirking at me.

"She totally just went and filed a complaint with Pillsbury! Finn and Shue will be gone my the end of the month!" She said with a maniacal laugh as almost everyone's jaw dropped, Quinn and Sue just laughed with Santana.

"No more Winn around here?" Kurt asked.

"What the hell is a Winn?" Tina asked him with a disgusted face on.

"It's Shue and Finn's mash up name, it was made after everyone saw their creepy father son wannabe...relationship." Kurt said with a frown as everyone else in the room shuddered.

"No more of them!" Santana yelled making everyone break out of their trances and cheer.

"Awesome, well we we're talking before you two showed up, we want to do an R&B number for regionals." Artie said next to Mercedes, who he high fived after speaking.

"That sounds fantastic. How about a fast song after? With another dance solo by Brittany and Mike?" The two dancers just started beaming as everyone added their two cents agreeing and nodding.

"Now that genres are settled, we need specific songs and singers." Santana said as she walked to the white board and wrote R&B before turning around to face everyone else as I stood in front of the piano.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Brittany exclaimed before running down the risers and standing in front of everyone.

"Yeah Britt?" I smiled excitedly, she really does have good ideas when it comes to performing, it's sad she never got the chance to voice them before now.

"We can do a tribute to Whitney!"

"Houston?" Santana asked.

"Is that her last name?" Brittany asked her.

"I think so...I think we can work with that" I said with a smile.

"Totally, we can do a group r&b number with 'my love is your love' using Mercedes, Artie...uh...Blaine and Kurt?" Santana said before looking at me.

I smiled. "Perfect idea babe." that earned us a few 'awwh's' through the club.

"Let's see, dance solo could obviously be 'dance with somebody' but who would sing?"

"How about Brittany with Quinn as backing vocals?" I said with a smile.

Quinn perked up when she heard her name called.

"Why me?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you love Britt, you two would show emotion."

"Perfect." Santana said with a smile as she wrote it down on the board getting a squeal from Brittany as she ran up and jumped on Quinn's lap.

"Now we have a solo and backing vocals for said solo, we just need one more song." Santana and I looked at each other before a laugh broke though.

We looked to see Mercedes laughing her head off with Artie. "Girls, we have the perfect idea." Mercedes said with a smirk after she calmed down.

"Yes?" I said nervously. I didn't like the smirk.

"You and Santana can do 'so emotional'"

My eyes got wide and Santana looked at me with a smile. I grinned before looking at the rest of the club.

"Does everybody agree with all of the arrangements?" I asked looking at them all.

Everyone just smiled. "Looks like we have our setlist for regionals then!" I yelled getting a cheer from everybody before Sue walked over from her spot in a chair. "I don't understand why William always complained about that, getting a setlist was easy." She said to me before turning to the club and smiling.

"We have our setlist and our performers. Tomorrow we sill start practice, sound good?" Everyone nodded in their agreement before grabbing their stuff and leaving when Sue announced glee was over.

Santana smiled at me before putting her arm, once again over my shoulders and leading me out of the school building.

We stopped beside her car and I leaned on it with my arms around her neck as she put her arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck and cheek.

"What do you want to do now?"

"How about we go take a shower and then call up the glee club to go to the stix?"

"Another shower, really Santana?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, we are very clean people. All that walking and talking we just did might have made us sweat a little." She murmured before kissing my neck a couple of times.

I laughed before grabbing her head and pulling her into a kiss.

I pulled back and smiled at her, receiving one of her grins back.

"Yeah, I think a shower sounds perfect."

**Okay, I'm pretty sure it's done now...All loose ends tied up...Nothing else to be questioned...unless someone else reviews telling me other wise. (:**

**The song choices came from the 'dance with somebody' episode, I just loved the songs in that episode(: except for Joe and Quinn...**

**Also, when I gave them the song 'My love is your love' I had the full version in mind, not exactly the shortened version in the song.**

**I want to thank EVERYONE who followed, favorited and reviewed. (Oh! Special shoutouts to Chrissie32, LaurenKnight13 , seyan & snowdrop1026! I made it a two shot in the first place because of you four!)**

**I generally just want to thank everyone who took the time to read this!**

**Thanks again everyone! (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy. Crap. Look what I added onto!**

**All mistakes are mine because I'm to lazy to proofread and yeah.**

"So by this point I was dangling out of the tree screaming for my life and Santana was on the ground laughing her ass off. I was holding on to the branch for dear life while San's dog barked below me and I couldn't for the life of me figure out _why _she was laughing so hard!"

I laughed as I listened to Puck tell the story of his first visit to Santana's house while said girl laughed next to me. Puck started laughing as Santana picked up on the story while the rest of the glee club laughed around us.

"Puck was screaming like a little girl in my backyard while holding on to the tree and then finally his arms gave out and I called my dog off. He landed on his back off and was crying by this point, he glared at me and I picked my dog up to reveal that my dog was actually a chihuahua and when Puck saw it, he passed out!"

After Santana said this the entire table burst into a new round of laughter.

I felt her arm land on my shoulders and I scooted my seat over and smiled as she leaned over and kissed me quickly.

"This was a good idea San, great bonding experience for us all."

She grinned. "You know how I do."

I nodded and kissed her cheek. "I know and I love you for it."

"So Rachel and Santana..."

We both looked at Kurt who was sitting next to Mercedes across from us with a smirk on his face.

"When did you two get so close?" He asked.

"And when did this relationship start?" Mercedes added.

I glance at Santana to see her yawning, she looked at me and nodded toward them.

I smiled a little and took it as the go ahead so I looked back at them. "Well Santana and I have been hanging out alot more often lately at my house and we realized we have feelings for each other and we got together on Saturday and yeah...that's about it."

"Why'd you two starts hanging out?" Puck asked as he leaned back in his chair.

I felt my eyes widen involuntarily and I looked at Santana to see her looking at Puck coolly. "I was kicked out by my father and went to Rachel because I knew she would be there for me."

Everyone at the table looked shocked at this revelation except for Brittany and I. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow which got her attention.

"Sanny told me about her getting kicked out when she came to my house for a shower."

I nodded and looked at Santana again when she shrugged. "I could never lie to Brittany or you for that matter."

I smiled and kissed her cheek before looking at our friends again as they started to come to

"So that's why you came for a shower a couple days ago." Quinn said with a small frown.

Santana nodded.

"Wait, why were you kicked out?" Mike asked.

Santana sighed. "Because he heard I was gay."

"So what...you're living with Rachel now?" Quinn asked

I nodded. "We moved her into my room and she's now a permanent fixture in the Berry household."

"Well you two are giving me cavities, I think it's time to call this family dinner to a close." Puck said standing up, followed by everyone else except for me and Santana.

We smiled and waved them off before I put my head on Santana's shoulder and sighed in content.

She kissed my hair before resting her head on mine. "This is nice."

"It is. I'm glad we did this."

"I am too."

"Santana."

We looked up at a man and I felt Santana stiffen next to me.

I frowned as the man glared at Santana.

"Dad.."

I gasped as Santana revealed who this man was and it just made his gaze darken.

"I see you're still on the path of sin." He stated.

"I am, and I love it more and more everyday." Santana said, I smiled a little. I could practically hear the smirk on her lips.

"This is wrong Santana."

"No it's not, you just refuse to see it my way." She replied easily.

"Because it is not the right way to live. You can't possibly fall in love or have a family or be happy like this." He sneered.

I opened my mouth to reply when Mr. Lopez noticed and turned his gaze to me. "Don't even think about it you...whore."

I snapped my mouth shut as Santana stood up abruptly and pushed her father back making him stumble backwards a few steps.

"Don't you dare say that to her! She isn't a slut! Say whatever the hell you want to say to me but when you say something to my girlfriend you've taken it to far."

Her father glared at me before looking back at Santana and looking as if he was about to say something but Santana cut him off by pointing behind her toward me.

"That girl right there is the single best thing that has ever happened to me, I love her with every single part of me and I would do absolutely anything in the world for her if she asked it of me. And you're wrong, I fell in love, I want a family and I'm the happiest I have ever been. All because of her. So if you have anything else ignorant to say, say it to me. Because she doesn't deserve to hear any hatred from you." She said standing toe to toe with him and looking up at his face.

He just looked down at her and I finally noticed his posture, he was stiff and at his full height, he looked as if he was ready to hit her. That thought shook me out of my shock and I stood up as fast as I could before rushing to Santana and throwing my arms around her waist before pulling her backwards, the farther she is from him the better. He reached for me when he noticed my arms around Santana and the girl in my arms moved, ready to go after him if he touched me when an officer moved in between us, halting both Lopez's in their tracks.

"What's going on here?" He asked me with a deep voice that made my eyebrows raise.

"Uh-I was eating dinner with my girlfriend when Mr. Lopez here came over and started harassing us."

"Harassing you?! What you are doing is WRONG you little whore! Get away from my daughter!" Mr. Lopez roared before stepping past the cop and launching himself toward me and Santana.

I closed my eyes and squeezed Santana waiting for the wrath of her father.

But the blow never came.

I cautiously opened my eyes to see Mr. Lopez on the ground with the police officer on top of him.

I sighed in relief as the officer started reading Mr. Lopez his rights. "You're arresting me? For what!" I heard yelled.

"For harassing us! And you kicked me out!" Santana yelled.

The cop looked up at us with a frown. "How old are you miss?"

Santana looked at him with a frown. "!7."

He looked down at the struggling man under him. "We are arresting you for public indecency, harassing these poor girls and child abandonment."

I furrowed my brow as Santana moved out of my arms and threw a few bills on the table before grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the door of the restaurant.

Behind us the cop pulled Santana's father up and he screamed at us. "She's **MY **daughter! I can do whatever the hell I want with her!"

Santana stopped in her tracks and turned around, glaring at the still struggling man. She walked over to him with me in tow and scowled in his face.

"I stopped being your daughter the second you called my girlfriend a whore."

She then turned around again and pulled me outside and to her car. She opened the door for me and I got in before she slammed the door and walked to the drivers side.

She got in and gripped the steering wheel tightly while breathing heavily. I just watched her carefully while she started the car and drove to our house.

It was silent again and it worried me, she can have a number of reactions to that incident and the thought of her reacting badly kind of...scared me.

We pulled up to my house and she quickly got out before running over to my side and opening the door for me. I slightly smiled and grabbed the hand that she held out toward me. We walked in silence to my house and inside up to my room, my father's must have noticed the mood because they noticed us but abruptly turned around and walked back into the kitchen. I smiled sadly as they disappeared and let Santana drag me into my room.

When we got in there she closed the door behind us before quickly moving to me and wrapping her arms around my waist fiercely. I gasped in surprise as she nuzzled my neck before I moved my arms up and wrapped them around her neck.

A few seconds later I felt her shaking. I squeezed her in my arms a bit more before she pulled back and looked in my eyes with tears filling her own.

"You're not a whore...you're amazing, and loving, and humble, and such a good singer, and fantastic and..."

I leaned forward and kissed her before pulling back with a small smile.

"There are only so many adjectives you can use to describe me San."

She smiled sadly. "Yes, but all of the good ones should be used to describe you...not...not _whore_."

"I know, I didn't think to much about him calling me that, I was worried about you! Santana...the things he said..."

She shrugged. "Don't mean anything to me. I only cared about what he told you, he wasn't right at all Rachel."

"Exactly...we're okay right?" I ask frowning a little.

She smiled and leaned forward before kissing me. I pulled her closer with my arms and she moans slightly before pulling away slightly so I can still feel her breath on my lips. "We're more than okay."

I grinned. "Bath time?"

She laughed and nodded. "Third time we have used your tub today. We might have a problem babe."

I smirked. "We'll get help...later."

She laughed and followed me into the bathroom with her own smirk.

I started taking my clothes off as she started filling the tub up with water and put the berry scented bubbles into it. She turned and looked at me with a soft smile. "You would have berry scented bubble bath."

I raised an eyebrow and moved closer to her before tugging on her shirt. "Is it not fitting?"

"It is." She said with a nod before pulling her shirt off and taking the rest of her clothes off.

I got into the tub and closed my eyes waiting for Santana to get in with me. I heard music come on and I smiled before opening my eyes and looking up to where Santana was standing over the tub. I opened my arms and she grinned before getting in the tub and laying on top of me, she moved her arms around my waist and I wound my arms around her shoulders and sighed contently as she nuzzled my collarbone before kissing my neck.

I closed my eyes and let the jazz coming from her ipod soothe me while enjoying the feeling of holding Santana in my arms.

"Baby?" I opened my eyes and looked down to see Santana looking back up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you attracted to me?"

I blinked before furrowing my brow and frowning. "Of course I am."

She laid her head back down and I kissed her hair before rubbing her back with my hand.

"Where did that come from San?"

She sighed lightly. "Look at the position we're in Rach...most people would jump at this chance. I mean...we are naked together..."

I stayed silent for a second and thought about what Santana was saying. "Well...I'm not most people...and well...I am attracted to you San...but there is a difference between being intimate and being sexy...I believe our baths and showers are more about being close to each other rather than sex. If you want it to be different please tell me...I really would hate for you to keep thinking I'm not attracted to you."

She looked up at me and smiled at me. "No, I like this only being about closeness and not sex."

I smiled back. "Well then it will stay like that."

"Thank you...for everything." Santana said before leaning up and kissing me gently.

We pulled back and I grinned. "No problem."

"Okay, no talking now."

I nodded with a smirk. She laid her head back down and I rubbed circles into her back.

**-(Yay time skip!)-**

Later we laid in bed together just watching each other.

"Everything is going to be okay right?" Santana asked quietly.

I smiled a little and nodded. "It better be. If not we have each other."

She kissed me before laughing. "Damn straight."

**I really have no idea where this update came from. I told myself I wasn't going to update this again but I ended up using this story for creative writing class and I wanted to add on...hope none of you mind or whatever. **

**Thanks for reading though. **


End file.
